This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various embodiments of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) is a widely used communications protocol standard from the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for interconnecting computers and other input/output devices. A SCSI board or “backplane” may be coupled to the system board through the expansion slots and one or more cables. The SCSI backplane provides drive connectors into which drives or other peripheral devices may be plugged.
SCSI backplanes may be configured to support either or both of a SCSI simplex mode or SCSI duplex mode. While configuring a SCSI backplane of a computer system to operate in both the simplex and duplex modes of operation may provide system flexibility, current techniques for transitioning between modes may be tedious.